No olvides el arco iris
by Biscuit Dreamer
Summary: Todo parece ido. Pero hay una esperanza. Siempre habrá alguien dándonos su apoyo. Aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente, lo importante son esos buenos deseos que siente. ¿Como estás, Momosempai? [Oneshot] Sin intentos de yaoi... a imaginación de quién lo le


**Comentarios: **¡Hola, tanto tiempo! Pues aquí he vuelto, con un nuevo fic de mi serie favorita. Me he dado cuenta que cuando mejor escribo es cuando no me obligo a hacerlo, cuando las ideas vienen solas a mi cabeza. Como ahora. Este fic lo acabo de escribir, recién salido del horno. Si no has visto la serie hasta el episodio 52, entonces te recomiendo que no lo leas, ya que contiene spoilers de ese episodio. Pero si no te importa, ¡¡¡entonces léelo igual! xD

**Disclaimer: **"The Prince of Tennis" es una obra original de Konomi Takeshi, gracias a él existen estos personajes tan lindos (y no me refiero solo a su aspecto) Y vuelvo a decir: si yo fuese él, me demandaría por hacer uso de personajes que no son míos xD

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

" No olvides el arco iris "

" _No pidas un sol radiante en un……"_

_- _¡Echizen! ¡Echizen! Te estoy hablando– dijo Horio, algo molesto e impaciente de no tener respuesta alguna.

- ¿Eh?– fue lo que respondió Ryoma, un tanto distraído.

- ¡Cómo que "eh"! ¡¿No me digas que no has estado escuchando todo lo que te he dicho! Ay, definitivamente eres un caso, a veces pienso que solo te preocupas de tus asuntos- le reprochó Horio.

- ¿Mis asuntos?- preguntó Ryoma sin entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

- Si, da la impresión de que únicamente prestas atención a ti y a tus cosas. ¡Qué mal amigo eres!

- ¿Mal amigo? ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Ryoma con su usual tranquilidad, pretendiendo demostrar no saber a que se estaba refiriendo Horio, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

- ¡¿Cómo que por qué! ¡Cielos, Echizen, Momo- sempai y tú son muy buenos amigos, lo lógico sería que te preocupases y le brindaras tu apoyo en un momento como este!- Horio sonaba como una madre reprendiendo a su hijo.

Ryoma lo miró sorprendido. Para quienes presenciaban la escena, daba la impresión de que la sorpresa de Ryoma era debido a la actitud que Horio estaba teniendo con él. Pero no, no era ese el motivo. En la mente de Ryoma aún sonaban "aquellas" palabras que había escuchado por la mañana. ¿Qué habrá querido decir?

- Muchos de los miembros del club han estado preocupados buscándolo, y tú, que eres una de las personas más cercanas a él, no demuestras interés alguno- continuaba Horio reprendiendo a Ryoma.

- Hmmm…… no es necesario que se preocupen de lo que le suceda a Momo- sempai, mejor es dejarlo sólo- dijo Ryoma, y mientras lo decía se alejaba del lugar, dejando a Horio completamente sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué! ¡Echizen!- gritó agudamente- ¡No puedo creer que estes diciendo eso! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas!

- Por ahí, a descansar- respondió.

Los que ahí estaban presentes lo miraban atónitos mientras se alejaba, para luego quedar aún más sorprendidos al ver como Ryoma levantaba una de sus manos en señal de despedida y sin mirar atrás decir:

- ¡Bye!

- ¡Qué insensible es Echizen, al menos podría demostrar algo de preocupación! Pero no, actúa tranquilamente, como si todo estuviese en orden- reclamó Horio y diciendo esto, suspiró.

- Ryoma…… ¡No digas eso de Ryoma!- dijo tímidamente una voz femenina. Era Sakuno, que había presenciado durante todo ese tiempo en silencio la discusión que Horio tenía con Ryoma.

- Ah, Ryuzaki, no puedo entender que defiendas al insensible de Echizen- respondió Horio.

- ¡No digas que es insensible!- Sakuno parecía haber sacado toda la voz que tenía- ¡Ryoma si se preocupa por sus amigos!

- ¿Tu crees?

- Si- respondió firmemente- Aunque no lo parezca, Ryoma si está pendiente de lo que le sucede a su amigo. Quizás no la parezca, pero su silencio es su manera de demostrar que en realidad si le importa…… quiero creer eso.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Era un día hermoso, con un clima agradable. El cielo tenía un precioso color azul intenso. Ryoma podía presenciar todo esto muy bien en el lugar en el que se encontraba, la azotea de la escuela. Había decidido ir a aquel lugar para relajarse, siempre acudía hasta ahí cuando necesitaba tener algo de tranquilidad en medio de la jornada escolar. Pero esta vez no le dio resultado. La vista privilegiada que tenía del cielo le hizo cuestionarse nuevamente el significado de las palabras pronunciadas por Momo- sempai. Realmente no lo comprendía.

En uno de los descansos que hay entre una clase y otra, Ryoma había decidido salir a dar un paseo por los patios de la escuela. Fue en ese momento en que se encontró con Momo- sempai. La verdad es que no supo que hacer al momento de verlo, lucía muy triste. Ryoma es un prodigio del tenis, no hay duda, pero de que no es bueno dando ánimos, es un hecho. Y él lo sabía. Pero el ver a su amigo tan triste lo motivó a acercársele. Actuando como si todo estuviese en orden, se dirigió hacia Momoshiro y dándole suavemente palmadas en la espalda, le dijo:

- ¡Buen día, Momo- sempai!

- Ah, hola Echizen- saludó Momo- chan, notoriamente triste.

El ver lo desanimado que se encontraba Momo- sempai lo descolocó. Ahora deseaba no haberse acercado a saludarlo. ¿Y ahora que podía decirle? Ryoma siempre era el que escuchaba y respondía a los comentarios que realizaba Momo- sempai. Pero por lo visto, Momo no era el de siempre y esto es algo completamente comprensible. Ama a su equipo, ama jugar tenis, el haber dejado de ser un regular era algo que lo apenaba.

El incómodo silencio que se produjo durante unos segundos fué lo que impulsó a Ryoma a hablar:

- Momo- sempai, después de las prácticas podríamos ir a comer hamburguesas. ¿Qué te parece?

Gran error. Lo peor que podría haber hecho es mencionar las prácticas. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo relacionado con el club de tenis en un momento como este! Ryoma se percató de su estúpido error al ver la expresión que puso Momo- sempai después de haber escuchado sus palabras.

- No, gracias- fue su breve respuesta.

- ¡Pero Momo- sempai! Si es por dinero no te preocupes, yo invito- dijo Ryoma en un intento por sonar gracioso.

- Echizen- dijo Momo, seriamente- _No pidas un sol radiante en un clima lluvioso._

¿Qué no pida un sol radiante en un clima lluvioso? Esas palabras habían permanecido en la mente de Ryoma durante todo el día.

- ¿Qué quizo decir?- pensó, mientras se encontraba acostado en el suelo con la vista puesta en el cielo.

El sol que había lo empezó a cegar. Decidió levantarse para escapar de la molestia que le causaba. Se apoyó en una de las barandas y fijó su vista en el horizonte. Pensó. Y luego de un rato, empezó a reír suavemente. Al fin empezaba a comprender.

- ¡Con que el sol eres tú, Momo- sempai!- exclamó. Aquello le resultó gracioso. Esa manera de pensar de Momo- sempai le pareció ingeniosa, y a pesar del contexto en el que lo dijo, también divertida.

- Mmmm…… entonces ya sé que es el _clima lluvioso_- se dijo.

Ahora había comprendido todo. ¡¿Cómo fué que no se le había ocurrido desde un principio! Se sentía como como un tonto por haber pensado que Momo- sempai se refería al clima de aquel día, pero a la vez sintió satisfacción y alivio por comprender finalmente todo. E incluso saber más……

- Momo- sempai, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta que a pesar de la lluvia, el sol también puede estar presente?- pensó- Cuando eso sucede es que aparece un arco iris.

En ese momento Ryoma sintió el sonido de algo que chocaba contra agua. Buscó con la mirada para saber que era. Debido a la vista que se tiene desde la azotea, no tardó mucho en descubrir de donde provenía el sonido. En medio de las copas de los árboles, divisó a Momo- sempai. Se encontraba sólo, tirando piedras al estanque. Aún se lo podía ver triste.

Al verlo, Ryoma inmediatamente recordó lo último que había pensado……

- ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? – se dijo en su mente. Reflexionó durante unos segundos y luego, con los ojos mirando ahora alegremente al lugar en donde se encontraba Momo- sempai, sonrió, y ya más relajado no pudo evitar decir……

- _Mada Mada Dane_

FIN

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Comentarios finales: **Aún me sorprende que la inspiración me llegue en los momentos más extraños cofcofinsomniocofcof y con los personajes que menos había pensado. Jamás planeé escribir algo sobre Momo (aunque quién más salga sea Ryoma), pero ya ven, salió esto. Es lo mismo que me sucedió con mi anterior fic, así que por lo visto, creo que se puede esperar de mí cualquier cosa xD

Me encantan los reviews, así que si tienen tiempo, déjenme uno, ¿si? Díganme que les gustó y que puedo mejorar……. ¡¡¡Aunque sea, sólo salúdenme! xD


End file.
